USA Election 2012
by Seraphine-Raphael
Summary: USA Election 2012. America is looking for his boss, who needs to get to the campaign headquarters now. Heart to heart between Pres. Obama and America, little father-son, leader-country moment of reminiscing. This drabble popped in my head a couple hours ago. I wrote it down and there you go. I don't know the election results yet so that's why the ending is the way it. No pairings.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Etc etc etc. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Blah blah blah. Let's move on

**5:00 am, Oval Office, White House**

A young blond man was walking through the hallway that lead to a large door at the end of the hallway. Today was a very important day and he was excited to see what tonight's results would bring. One problem though, he couldn't find his boss so there he was wandering around in the early hours carrying a battered old book he needed to place in his boss's office, hoping he would find is missing boss there. Opening the door, he looked up and smiled seeing that his hunch was right and that his boss was there. Striding into the room, he placed the old book on the desk before heading over to the window where the room's other occupant was staring out to the lawn.

"Hey boss, thought I'd find you here." He said to the older man, who nodded acknowledging his presence. "What are you doing here? Michelle and the girls were wondering where you had wandered off to." The President of the United States turned around to look at the young man, chuckling.

"Now, Alfred, how many times have I told you to call me Barack?" he asked. "Even after four years, it's hard to believe I got to meet my country, face to face, and he still addresses me as 'boss'."

Said country just flashed him a grin, "I gotta call you 'boss', that's how it is. Although you have been one of the only bosses I've had that wanted me to be on a first name basis." The anthropomorphic representation of the United States of America, tilted his head, reminiscing. "Most of them were just weirded out and didn't know what to do with me, or just treated me like an upstart brat." America's grin changed to a sulky pout. Barack saw this and just chuckled.

"Well, Alfred, maybe if you acted a little more maturely than you would be taken seriously" he teased. America just looked at him, mock-affronted.

"No way, dude, I totally act my age. I'm not changing and no one can make me change who I is." America declared with his famous Hollywood grin. Then he looked at Barack, "On a different note, why are you here so early, shouldn't you be getting ready to go to your campaign headquarters for the results?"

At this, Barack's easy grin became more somber. "I was just thinking of the last four years. I know I have a very good chance of being elected, but you never know what the public will say." He turned to look out the window again, placing a hand on the curtain. "I'm not ready to leave yet. There's so much I still have to do." He got lost in his thoughts, and didn't notice America until America clapped a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at the young man, no, country in front of him, and couldn't help but be amazed that he had the opportunity to work with this great country.

"Don't worry about it, what will be, will be. I've seen this over and over. You can't worry about that, just wait until the results come in and go from there." America grinned, his eyes betraying the many years he had been alive. "You have to put your trust in the people to do what they think is right for the country, and there's no more you or anyone else can do but see what they have to say. They will do what's right for all of us."

"I know that, it's just hard. This campaign has been difficult, so many places, so many speeches, so many fundraisers, it's exhausting." He wearily looked at America, who squeezed his shoulder.

"Yea it was, but at the very least, you don't have to worry about campaigning for this election anymore. That's a plus." America joked before sobering up. "Listen, whatever happens tonight, we've had a lot of memories these last four years. A lot of laughs and a lot of tears, nothing will change that." Tears started to form in his sky-blue eyes. "And I will never forget what you and Michelle and the girls did for me at the 10 year memorial for 9/11. You guys helped me through those painful memories of that day. I will treasure that kindness for eternity and I'll always be grateful for that Bin Laden is finally gone. That nightmare is over." He rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that started flowing and was surprised when Barack pulled in him into a hug.

"Don't be afraid to show your tears Alfred, he was a nightmare but he's also gone. You never have to worry about him ever again. I was honored that I was able to help you get through that, and I know Michelle and the girls love you to pieces and were happy to help in any way." Barack said, holding the weeping country. 'He's still so young…' He waited until all the tears stopped falling before pulling away and looking at the young man, who was wiping his eyes.

"I didn't expect to cry just then," America sniffled, smiling sheepily. Barack was about to respond that it was alright but America said, "anyways, now that we got the gooey emotional stuff out of the way," Barack looked at his country, bemused that someone over 200 years old and had seen so much in his life, would assert that emotions were gooey, but that's America for you. "we still, well you have to hurry to get to your campaign headquarters. I get to hang out here for a while."

"Are you sure, Alfred? I don't understand why you have to be here on your own while the country is voting." It was so weird; Barack couldn't understand how someone who was as much of a social butterfly like America would rather be cooped up in a building that would most likely be empty except for a few guards and maintenance people. Said country just grinned at him.

"Naw I'll be fine, I always do this. Besides I can't show favoritism at the election, that would defeat the purpose. I have to wait here until whoever wins comes in here and introduce myself. I have the Book I have to give the winner to read. That's always how it's been, even FDR had to reread the Book all four times and I had to reintroduce myself. It's to affirm, or reaffirm my loyalty as country to my elected leader. I can probably watch TV while I wait. Or prank call Iggy. Whichever I feel like doing first hahaha." America, laughed at the look on Barack's face, who was giving him a bemused look again. "I'll be fine, go to your wife and kids, they're probably about to get frantic if you don't hurry up and get to headquarters."

"Well, if you're sure…" After America reaffirmed he would be ok, Barack held out his hand which America grabbed and shook. "It's been a pleasure working with you these last four year, hopefully it'll be another four years."

"Right back at ya, boss" America smiled. He continued smiling as he watched the President leave the office, before turning to the window. "Well, nothing to do but wait."

**When all votes are counted and the winner is declared, Oval Office, White House.**

Footsteps' getting closer to the oval office alert the person inside that someone is coming. He gets up from his seat on the couch and walks over to the small statue on the dresser. He gets himself ready for whoever walks through that door, the Book is sitting on the Resolute desk for the winner to read. He can't look at the winner until the winner reads the Book and learns who he is.

The door opens, and America hears the winner come in and feels eyes looking at him. He fiddles with the figurine while telling the winner to first read the book and that he means no harm. America starts getting lost in his thoughts while the pages of the Book are being turned. He starts thinking of the 236 years he has been a nation. Of the forty-four men that have read the Book, the forty-four men he swore allegiance to. He was proud of his home, his people, to be able to take a country of nobodies and make him into the superpower he is today. The triumphs and the struggles, and all the men that lead these people, his people, to glory and defeat. The friendships that he made with those men, who gladly put their country before their lives. The bedsides he had been at when these men, these leaders, these friends took their last breath. The tears he had shed for these men, the laughter he shared. He knew he was being nostalgic, but America couldn't help but reminisce on the day that reminded his people of that precious gift. That precious gift of voting, of being able to have a say in the government they are a part of. It may have taken awhile to get everyone the right to vote, that precious right, but America wouldn't trade that struggle for anything. That determination to have a vote, to be free to control their own lives, pushed his country forward, and made him who he was.

America was pulled out of his musings at the sound of someone clearing their throat and saying to words to start the ritual that binds leader and country. "'Alfred F. Jones? I have read the Book and know who you are. Show me your face, the face of the United States of America.'" America, closed his eyes and smiled before turning around and completing the ritual.

"'I am the United States of America and I swear my complete loyalty to the President of the United States for the duration of this presidency.' " He opened his eyes, "'Congratulations on your win and welcome, Mr. President'"

Dun Dun Dun

I wrote this at 7:30pm(pst) Nov 6 and I do not know who won at this moment in time. Stupid drabble bugged me all day so I wrote it lol I don't care about spelling and grammer. Hope you enjoyed, seeya laters


End file.
